And They Both Think
by CattyGothLoli
Summary: One-shot. Tadase tries to figure out his feelings and a certain green eyed brunette seems to always be on his mind.


**Loli-chan: First I'd like to say that I'm not up-to-date with the manga or anime so I don't really know about anything that's happened recently. I also haven't written anything for a while and I hope you guys like this. The idea kept on bugging me so I just had to write it... And yes, I now this couple is considered crack. But I don't mind it**....... **If** **someone can love Amu, why can't they like Saaya?** **Warning this may be very OOC....**

* * *

He never really knew when it started to happen, but somewhere in the back of his mind he got a feeling that it might have always been there. Let's not get this wrong okay? He still _likes_ Amu, but how is it? He's pondering though, just why he's starting to feel an attraction to none other than Saaya Yambuki? Maybe it's how her eyes always seemed to sparkle when she talks about the many boys she has 'crushes' on. Or how she thinks that all gorgeous men automatically belong to her? Or how she intertwines her fingers together under her chin when talking or thinking about something she absolutely adores. Maybe it happened because she was always picking fights with Amu and Rima and lost those fights. Earning her hatred and resentment from most of the female and male population. He had felt sorry for her and had talked to her on occasion. But when? When did his pity start slowly forming into love....? That's what he couldn't figure out! And it was slowly driving him nuts. He _needed_ a logical explanation for these strange _feelings_.

He loved to see her smile. Maybe that was it. He couldn't stand to see her down, even if she did deserved it sometimes. He'd try his best to make her happy, giving her an occasional 'hello' in the hallway. Earning some jealous looks from Amu, but really she was _dating _Ikuto. Why should she _care_?

Maybe it was Saaya's maniacal laughter, that had him heed over heels for her? It could be creepy at sometimes, but it was nothing compared to her actual laugh. When she did laugh or giggle it was a twinkling melodic sound, (better than her singing) and it made his heart flutter.

She had her flaws too, he knew that she wasn't perfect. How selfish she could be. How she always had to have the attention on her. Making others feel like she was superior to them, just because she had more money. Always saying and claiming that cute boys where _hers_. Or how she has always seemed to think, that her voice was as amazing as Utau Hoshina's. Her voice would never be and could never be as great as the idols. Yes, she had her flaws just like every other person, that didn't make him like her any less. And he was embarrassed a bit by that. He'd keep these feelings to himself and announce them at the right time, the perfect plan, he thought.

Things don't always seem to go according to plan. It was as if she noticed that he had started feeling something towards her. She would accidentally brush herself against him in the hallway, causing a light blush to tinge his cheeks. The others would react with a curious look, while his fangirls would glare at Saaya. He couldn't help it though, her touch sent small electric shocks threw his body and he had to admit that he loved it. But he would never truly understand, how he the kindhearted blond of the school, could fall for the egoistical, hated loudmouthed brunette of the school. High school was complicated. Who knows, maybe he could change her into a _better_ person? He liked that idea very much.

Six months after he found out he liked her, he finally told Nagehiko and Kuukai, they flipped. Asking him how could fall in love with someone as attention striven and cold-hearted as her. He had replied with a shrug, and told them that love was known to work in miracles and _work strange ways_. Their response; rolling of the eyes and weird expressions. They instantly bombarded him with questions and asked him and over again if he was sure of his feelings. The last question was quite dreadful, "Are you sure you don't have anymore feelings for Amu?" He had to think about it for a few minutes before nodding his head in response. "Your funeral" was all that Kuukai had said, and then dropped the topic. Nagehiko seemed to be deep in thought.

A few months after that, Nagehiko and Kuukai had convinced him to finally ask her out. They where on their free period, females of their group had skipped school that day. He waited till Saaya had left her usual group of friends to go to her locker and had followed her. Halfway down the hallway she had finally noticed that someone was following her and quickly spun around. Her two brown curls bounced and green orbs fixated on him, she had said.

"Oh Tadase-kun, why are you here?" A light blush adorning her features, at how casually she had addressed him. They hadn't really talked much over the years, except for the occasional hello's and class projects. He smiled softly, before turning completely pink and asking; "I was wondering if you'd consider going out with me sometime? Maybe to the movies this Saturday? And then go for ice cream?" And he patiently waited for her reply; hoping for a _yes_.

Tadase Hotori had finally had enough courage to do the unthinkable, ask Saaya Yambuki out on a date. This was going to spread like wildfire throughout the school. He couldn't wait.

Saaya Yambuki was thrilled. Finally, _one _of the boys she had had a crush on since 3rd grade had asked her out. She'd known she had always liked Tadase the most. The others where just distractions, to take away the hurt when she saw he had feelings for _Hinamori Amu_. She was the one many boys had fallen for over the years and Saaya used to strongly dislike her for that. Now that she was with Ikuto she didn't really mind her. Especially when she noticed the looks Tadase had been sending her when he thought she wasn't looking. Yes, that was the best, finally being noticed by Tadase. And she wanted him to notice her even _more_.

She had started to purposely brush against him in the halls, thankful for the blush that would appear on his handsome face. She loved to be proven right. And this, was one of the few things she had seen coming her way. Not like when; Nagehiko finally asked Rima out and she accepted. She had thought she would reject them and then accept him on his second try. Or when Kuukai asked Yaya out right after winning a soccer game.

She had been waiting most of her life for this moment but what should she say? What if Tadase was just playing with her? **No**, he was to kind to do that and he was after all King Chair of the Seiyo High Guardians. (Yes, they still had that kiddie club, much to Saaya's dismay) She really hoped her prediction was right, she'd let her heart win this time. Who knows, maybe Tadase would be a better influence on her than her parents ever where.

She was known for being selfish, cold-hearted, attention crazed, rich and mean. She never knew if people where hanging with her cause they wanted her money, pitied her, or just truly disliked her and wanted to embarrass her. She bet that none liked her, just maybe her parents. They never had time for her though, that's why she always wanted to have her classmates attention. She wanted to be an idol; someone everyone would look up to. Her personality just wasn't cut out for that and she gave up, being the cold-hearted person she was. Sadly, none really liked her; other than some fans and Tadase.

Maybe Tadase could change her? She really _likes_ him. If she does say yes, it will be for _her_ _benefit_. Yes, she'll be selfish just like everyone says she is. She will take advantage of him, the king of their precious little school and make sure he at least _changes her_, even if it's just a little bit, into a better person.

Falling in love with him would be something additional that will happened along the way.

"Yes, I'd love too." came her reply. She'd take this _chance, _maybe someone truly did like her in this world. He offered her a bright smile, his cheeks turning a brighter shade of pink as he reached for her hand. "Thank you Saaya_-chan_." He had told her sincerely and she had smiled back at him. They walked towards her locker side by side, fingers intertwined. They both felt like they finally belonged, well at least Saaya did.

Wait till the rest of the school heard about this. Tadase and Saaya together would definitely be some sort of scandal and those dumb fangirls would hear about it soon. Saaya loved scandals, especially when it made her the talk of the school. Tadase as a boyfriend would definitely be one of the best things that ever happened to her.

As for Tadase Hotori he was finally realizing that falling in _love_ with Saaya Yambuki really couldn't be that bad. Little did he know this was only the _beginning_.

* * *

**Loli-chasn; So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Opinions?** **Click the green review button and write what you think! I tried to keep both of them in Character, but I don't think I succeeded.  
**


End file.
